The Cell Phone
by Mekia
Summary: Yusuke is determined to prove to the love of his life that technology isn't lost on him. But is it? How can one little technological device prove that his time spent in the Makai didn't affect his level of understanding of how things work?


Mekia: I would like to thank Just 2 Dream of You for the tips in making this even better. Hopefully this makes the story more entertaining and easier to follow. Thank you again for you wonderful review- I am very happy you really enjoy this short-fic.

To everyone else: I very much hope that you all enjoy this and thank you for any reviews you send my way. Your criticism, whether good or bad (I'm hoping it will be positive though) will be taken into consideration should something be found missing or unclear and I will do my best to make this more enjoyable. Other than that please enjoy the following short-fic.

The Phone

The world was changing in new and exciting ways. The invention of the cell phone was one of them. Before in his youth the dark haired teen had never seen any reason to have one nor did he see why anyone would want to use one to ever talk to him, unless it was Keiko yelling at him as to why he had skipped another day of school. Hell, normally if people had need of his person a certain blue-haired ferry woman could simply locate him without much of a fuss.

But things had changed. Yusuke Urameshi was no longer the boy he was when he had been hit by a car to save a small boy's life. He had matured physically easily enough and was now slowly mentally getting to a state where his mentor, Genkai, would deem him at a level where only a slightly less vast of the majority could outwit him; a huge progress to be made in such a short time. He thought it was now the perfect time to prove to those that doubted him- the few women in his life- that he was indeed capable of dealing not only with technology, but them as well as this new device would allow him to do.

So here he sat, with his brow's pulled together and an unusual frown on his face as he gazed at the small device in his hand. It was so frail he was sure it would never amount to anything more than being used as a flying projectile to be flung at the nearest annoyance, but he thought _what the hell_. Chocolate eyes glanced back at the owner's manual lying beside him and re-read several sentences about the start up system, determined to prove to Keiko that technology was not lost on him.

With the help of his friend Shuichi Minamino, a.k.a Kurama, who had spent hardly any time writing down numbers that would be added to the address book by the ex-spirit detective himself, Yusuke felt more confident about how his new cell phone operated. The frown quickly disappeared when the dark haired youth had an endearing idea of how exactly he should wake Keiko that morning before she got dressed for school. So he opened up the message window within a few clicks of the numerous buttons displayed and soon multiple clicks could be heard if one had sharp enough hearing as he typed the best he could with the small buttons provided.

Satisfied, Yusuke found the send and pressed it after typing in the number he wished the text message to be sent to. With a chuckle, he placed the cell on his nightstand and lied on the bed, wondering what Keiko would think when she saw the text he had so masterfully written. He waited several minutes for a reply and but his phone remained silent.

After five minutes of waiting Yusuke was frustrated. Not only had he woken up before eleven in the morning but Keiko had yet to respond to his very first text! Springing from his bed he marched out of his apartment over to the house of the very girl he had just tried to contact deciding that she couldn't ignore him if he gave her the message in person…

XooXooXoo

Kazuma Kuwabara could be found spending his mornings sleeping in from a long night of continually trying to finish his never-ending homework. Last night had been especially difficult for the orange-haired teen as he worked well past two o'clock in the morning going over the practice test sheet his teacher was kind enough to hand out. His morning started at an unusually early hour for him, six in the morning to be exact, when a soft buzzing sound alerted him that he had just received a text message on his cell phone.

Instead of sitting up, or even removing his head from under the covers, a hand emerged from the sheets and fumbled around on the tower of books until his grabbed his cell phone. At any other time he would have been livid, yelling his frustrations at the small mobile device as if it was entirely its fault and not the person rude enough to send the message in the first place. However, he hadn't gone to bed until three that morning and just didn't have the energy to deal with anything but checking his eyelids for cracks.

He flipped open the phone and clicked "View" on the message window that sprang to life in the center of the small screen. What he read made him not only sit up in bed and look around the house to see if his older sister had sent him a horrible version of what she thought would be a funny wake-up call, but also decide that having a cell phone wasn't always worth it.

Upon discovering that it wasn't his sister (although she had a good laugh when she wasn't causing him bodily harm for waking her up so early), but a brand new number that he didn't even recognize he simply came to the realization that he would have to get a change in number because there was no way in all three worlds he would put up with messages like the one he had just received:

"Hey beautiful, you look the best without any clothes on!"


End file.
